tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Seventh Camp: All-Stars
That's right! This is my seventh season in this truly epic series! Contestants You may only compete when you've been invited, and you can only be contestants you were in past camps. Two contestants per person. Screaming Gophers #Christin- The chronically shy and artsy niece of Chris (From camp 4 played by me, and camp 5(1) played by TDI19) -Sunshine #Courtney - the best CIT ever (From multiple camps, but only Camp 6 as CK11) -COKEMAN11 #Duncan - the criminal guy (From 4, 5(1), 5(2)) - Turnertang #Heather- the queen bee (from 3, 4, 5(1), 5(2), 6)- Anonymos #Jake- The Kind Hottie-Chimmy (From 6) #Kristi- the incredibly nice girl (from 5(1), 5(2))- Anonymos #Oweguy - the nice quiet guy (no previous camps) - Owenguy101 Killer Bass #Archie - An athlete (From 3, 5(1), 5(2), 6) - Turnertang #Chimmy- The Psycho Pyro-Chimmy (From 6) #CK11 - the new-found strategist (From Camp 6) - COKEMAN11 #James-The Insane Comedian(From camp 6)-Tdafan123 #Nalyd - The goofy strategist (From camps 3, 4, 5 6) - Nalyd Renrut #Ravioli- The attractive, depressing, and occasionally violent pixie (From Camps 5(1), 5(2)) -Sunshine Eliminated #Xavier - The pointlessly angry kid (From camp 5) - Nalyd Renrut (Killer Bass, voted off 6-1) (6 Total Votes) #Dark Phantom - phantom that might have come from Oweguy (no previous camps) - Owenguy101 (Killer Bass, voted off 4) (4 Total Votes) Elimination Table Day One Chat Chris: Welcome to... Nalyd... Renrut's... SEVENTH CAMP! *dramatic music* Twelve of you have been identified as the best of the best from all 6 past camps! Owe and Dark Phantom, I don't know how you got in. James, you're lucky I'm easily bribed. Nalyd: Hey guys. :) Xavier: *gives Nalyd a noogie* Nalyd: What was that for?! Xavier: For losing last season. Chimmy:*is somehow floating around making swimming motions in scuba gear* Jake:O_O Nalyd: *pulls Chimmy back to ground* Ravioli: *arrives at the camp* Yo. Christin: *also arrives, waves shyly* H-hi, everyone... Chimmy:*puts banana in her ear* (XD) Jake:I'm not even gonna ASK.... Nalyd: Ravi! Long time no see! It feels like its been months. (EEE! Sunshine! :D) (CONF) Xavier: Yeah, i wanted to push the dork in the lake. But I'm sure if Ravioli saw Kathie last season, she'll kill Nalyd. Heather: *arrives, sees Ravioli* Ugh, she's here? Why?! *sees Christin, plasters on a smile* Why, hello, Christin. Kristi: *arrives* Hey, everyone!! *waves* Ravioli: *glances at Nalyd, but says nothing* Christin: Hi, Heather. (Conf.) Christin: I know most people would think I'd have a grudge against Heather, but I don't. After all, we decided to start fresh at the end of camp 4, right? Live and let live. *pause* ...I'm still terrified of her, of course, but I don't dislike her. Nalyd: So, Ravi, we're on the same team. Pretty sweet, huh? (CONF) Xavier: Heather thinks she's all that and a bag of chips (wow, did I just say that? XD) but she hasn't dealt with me. (I think they were in a camp once, but dont tell Xavier.) Chimmy:The door can see into your SOOOUULLLL! Jake:Is it just me, or is Chimmy even more insane than before? (XD) Heather: Look, Christin, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think it would be a good for a forming... something or other... to be in an alliance. Kristi: Hey, Ravioli!! Why so glum? Chipper up!! Ravioli: *still says nothing* (Conf.) Ravioli: *has long, drawn out rant about how Nalyd can have the nerve to even talk to her after completely forgetting about her last season and just relishing in the attention of Kathie, which is fast-forwarded XD* Christin: ...um... (Conf.) Christin: Ten minutes into the camp and she's already trying to make an alliance? Wow... Christin: ...I guess I'll have to think about it, Heather. I appreciate the offer, though! Heather: Well, be sure to let me know. Nalyd: *whispers* Kristi, don't try to make her be happy. Dangerous and painful things happen when Ravioli is happy. *flashback to the great slap fight of 1682* Xavier: *waits for heather to offer him an alliance HINT HINT* Nalyd: Ravi, I get the feeling that somethings wrong... Xavier: Its cause you cheated on her with kathie last season. Nalyd: I did? o.O Chimmy:*pokes Ravioli from a distance with a very long stick XD* Jake:*walks up to Christian* Hi. Ravioli: *glares partially at Xavier, partially at Nalyd, and partially at Chimmy* Christin: Hi! (CONF) Nalyd: It was really weird. She was glaring at me and two other people at the same time! This reminds me of that time Sunshine got her eyes to go other ways. I had nightmares for weeks. Jake:I know we're not on the same team, just wanted to say hi, get to know some people. *walks away* Chimmy:*stares at a sleeping Owe* Is it dead?...can I poke it? (XD) Christin: ...um... okay, bye... (Conf.) Ravioli: *continues fast-forwarded rant XD* Kristi: Ravioli? Is something bothering you? It helps to talk about it, you know. (CONF) Nalyd: There was nothing romantic between me and Kathie. Sure, she kissed me a couple times and I think she watched me sleep once... Okay, it was romantic on her side, for me it was just dealing with a fangirl. Besides, I was friends with Christin too. I bet Ravi thinks I cheated on her with Christin too! Well, I'm sure she talked to male people while I was in the last season! Yeah, she probably cheated on me! I bet she met a guy at Dunkin Donuts and... Heh heh... I like donuts. Can I have a donut? Where was I going with this? o.O Chimmy:*hands Nalyd a giant donut* (XD) Jake:*walks up to Kristi, waves hello* James;WAZZUP FELLOW ALL STARS! Christin: *backs away slowly from James* (XD) Ravioli: It's a long story that you don't want to hear and I don't want to talk about, Kristi. (Ravi finally speaks! XD) James:This is awesome, wait, what do I do, I'm not on a team! Kristi: Oh, okay, Ravioli. *sees Jake, is momentarily spellbound* Oh, hi!! I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kristi! Nalyd: Ravi, there was nothing romantic between me and Kathie. I missed you like crazy the entire time. Tell her, Chimmy, you were on my team. Ravioli: *briefly stares at Jake before walking away, ignoring Nalyd* (I almost wrote "Jak" instead of Jake. If that's not proof that I'm obsessed, I don't know what is. XD) James:I don't have a team :P Jake:Hey, I'm Jake. ^^ Chimmy:It's true. He had several gothic and rants about how much he missed you that I shouldn't know about! He's probably mentally ill! ^^ (XD) Chris: James, you will go to the losing team after today's challenge. Speaking of which... Everybody go get into your bathing suits, its challenge time! Challenge One Chris: This is a OVER 9000!!!!!! foot tall cliff. Whichever team gets more people to jump wins! Xavier: *jumps* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nalyd: *blows up water wings* James:Can I jump? Jake:*looks down in water* Wouldn't this be suicide jumping from this height? Chimmy:WHO CARES?!?!!? (XD) *jumps off cliff* Kristi: *to Jake* I'll jump if you jump. Heather: *looks down* Uh-uh. No way. Chris: No James. *makes chicken noises at the people not jumping* Nalyd: I'm gonna jump. *puts on water wings, puts on swimming cap* Where's my nose plug?! Chimmy:*holds up nose plug at water XD* Jake:*gulps* I don't know...um... Kristi: Oh, come on. I know you can do it. Heather: *rolls eyes* Oh, real mature, Chris. Nalyd: My nose plug! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ravioli: *stares over edge of cliff, sighs* Whatever... *jumps, begins hovering down* Christin: *peeks over edge, turns unnaturally pale* (Return of the pale chick! XD) Chimmy:*'accidentally' drops Nalyd's nose plug into the water* Jake:OK...*jumps* If I die, tell Sammy I love herrrrrrrr! *falls* Kristi: Will do, Jake!! If I don't die... *jumps* Chris: Xavier and Chimmy have jumped for the Bass, Ravioli, Jake, and Kristi have jumped for the Gophers! Nalyd: *jumps* IF I DIE TELL RAVIOL - *pauses, sees he just passed Ravioli while falling* HEY RAVI! I have a message for you in case I day! Its - *splash* I'm alive! (XD) Chris: *holds a piece of paper up to Christin's face to compare the colors* Twins! :o Duncan: *Jumps* This is stupid. Archie: *Jumps* Weeeeee! (Chimmy:I just realized Duncan and I aren't on the same team. D:) Oweguy: *jumps in. causes big spalsh* Dark Phantom: *jumps in. causes no splash XD* CK11: *jumps* CK11 (conf): This season, I'll be less threat-like. I'll be nicer, and all that crap. Courtney: *jumps* Chris: Xavier, Chimmy, Archie, Dark Phantom, and CK11 have jumped for the Bass, Ravioli, Jake, Kristi, Nalyd, Duncan, Oweguy, and Courtney have jumped for the Gophers! All the Gophers jumped! The Gophers win! First Vote (Bass) Chris: Bass, its time to vote. Xavier: *votes for Heather* Wat to lose the challenge. (Turnertang: Can we vote out James?) Heather: *votes for Xavier* This is for our safety. I advise the rest of you to do the same. And for the record, Christin didn't jump, either. Chimmy:*absentmindedly votes Xaiver while watching Monty Python* Archie: *Votes Xavier* Dark Phantom: *Votes Xavier* CK11: *votes Xavier* Sorry, but...yeah. Christin: *votes Xavier* I'm sorry it had to be this way... please don't hurt me... Chris: Xavier, time to go. Xavier: WHAT?! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! *FIRES LAZER* Day Two Chat (BTW, the setting is Camp Wawanakwa) Nalyd: *sits in mess hall, waiting for Ravioli* *still waiting* *stops waiting* *resumes waiting* James:*skips to mess hall*Hello, Nalyd! CK11: Hey, guys... *sighs* Courtney: Hello, Nalyd. *through teeth* Nice to see you again. (XD) Nalyd: The pleasure is mine, Courtney... Courtney: Let's start off on a clean slate this season...okay? *twitches* (XD) James:You ok, Courtney?(CON F)SOmething seems wrong with her... CK11: At least Courtney's happy...*sulks* Nalyd: Sure, Courtney. Whats wrong, CK11? CK11: ...there's no Lindsay... Courtney (conf): Sucks to be him. Nalyd: ... Dude, listen, Lindsay's nice and all, but she's no Ravioli. *realizes this made CK feel worse* I rock! XD CK11: Of course. I'm glad. Then she'd be ugly. (XD) Nalyd: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! *wags his fingers in CK's face* Chimmy:*drags Courtney over by the arm* CANDY MOUNTAIN, COURTNEY, CANDY MOUNTAIN! Jake:*sits at table, looks at mush disgusted* Duncan: *Walks into the mess hall* What's up people? Archie: *Throws football* Heads up someone! Courtney: Chimmy, we're on separate teams. And plus, I got a splinter. (XD) CK11: Well, she's got some...positive quirks. Chimmy:Oh...um...*grabs Archie by the arm* CANDY MOUNTAIN, ARCHIE, CANDY MOUNTAIN! (XD) Jake:You got that right.... Heather: *enters the mess hall, sniffs the air in the room* Ugh! Why are we even served this stuff?! Eating absolutely nothing is better than that!! Kristi: *skips in the mess hall, humming* Hello, everyone!! Duncan: Why are you so happy? Archie: I'm not going to candy mountain! *runs away* Oweguy: *grabs Candy Mountain and eats it all in one* Mmm. Candy. Chimmy:NUUU. D: *face scrunches up* Jake:...I think she's gonna blow..RUN!! *runs* Christin: *walks in and stares at the ensuing chaos* ...do I even want to know...? *sits down next to Nalyd* Hi, Nalyd! Ravioli: *sitting alone on the other side of the room, glaring at Nalyd* Chimmy:*throws temper tantrum* Jake:....well, that's not as bad as I thou-*gets blasted in the face with a fireball* (Now Jake is literally smoking hot. XD) (Sunshine: That made me LOL in real life, Chimmy. XD) Kristi: *skips over to Ravioli* Do you wanna talk about it now, Ms. Grumpypants? (Chimmy:I couldn't resist making that pun. XD) Jake:CAN SOMEONE PUT OUT MY FACE?!?!?! Chimmy:*shoots fire randomly* Ravioli: Trust me, Kristi, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Courtney: *dumps bucket of water on Jake* Jake:Thank you... Chimmy:*sets Courtney on fire* (Fail. XD) Christin: O__O; CK11: ... *sighs* Courtney: DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS! *fires lazar* Chimmy:*jumps right in front of lazar, does matrix, jumps on Christian's head* Jake:O_________________o Courtney: MY FACE IS STILL ON FIRE! CK11: *sighs* Ravioli: *still glaring at Nalyd* Courtney: SOMEONE PUT MY FACE OUT! CK11: *sighs* Jake:*dumps water on Courtney* Chimmy:*jumps onto CK's head* CK11: ACK! GET OFF OF ME YOU FIRE FREAK! *lifts Chimmy off of his head, throws her into a wall* Oops...sorry...friends? Kinda, sorta? (XD) Chimmy:*sits up perfectly fine, spits out a brick XD* CK11 (conf): Fail, fail, fail, fail, fail. *facepalming* Courtney: Thanks, Jake. And CK...and Chimmy...I don't have a comment. Jake:One good turn deserves another. ^^ *turns around to eat, accidentally causing half of the girls to have a vision of him flipping his hair XD* Duncan: Wow... Archie: Who wants to play ping pong? Chimmy:Ooh! Me! *runs over to Archie and jumps up and down* MMEEEEEE! Nalyd: Hey Christin. :) (CONF) Nalyd: Using Christin to make Ravioli jealous? Genius! (Oh god, I almost misspelled "genius".) Thanks brain, old buddy, you never let me down. Except when you do... Oweguy: Does anyone have a burger? Nalyd: *pulls a burger out of his hoodie and hands it to Owe* Chimmy:*having spaz attack* Jake:*finish food*...challenge? James:*eats food*Has this food gotten better, or is this just me? Heather: *tastes* It's just you. Ravioli: *death glare at Christin* Christin: *turns unnaturally pale* (Conf.) Christin: ...I have the sudden feeling I should fear for my life... Challenge Two Chris: Today's challenge is a game of dodgeball. First team with no people left loses. Go! Nalyd: *throws a ball at Dark Phantom* James:*throws balls at Nalyd and Ravioli* Heather: *chucks a ball at Nalyd* Kristi: Oh, I could never deliberately hurt someone! Christin: *attempts to throw a dodgeball, it lands only a few feet away from her* ... *sighs* Ravioli: *hurls dodgeball at Nalyd* (Conf.) Ravioli: You can't imagine how long I've been waiting to do that... *smirks* Kristi: Ravioli, Nalyd is on our team... Nalyd: *dodges James and Heather, is hit by the ball Ravioli threw* Chris: Nalyd is out! (CONF) Nalyd: My team probably knows I'm not the best at athletics. Or the most nice. But I am the best dressed. Do you see anybody commenting on Kristi's hoodie? Yeah, I thought so. Ravioli: *to Kristi* Do I really look like I care? Christin: *continues failing at throwing dodgeballs* Kristi: Uh... no. (Since when does Kristi wear a hoodie, Nalyd? O.O) Heather: *hurls a dodgeball at Ravioli* (Nalyd: Exactly. Nobody comments on it, so nobody knows she has one!) (Anonymos: FYI, she wears a sparkly pink tank top and a jean skirt. XD) (Nalyd: Heh heh heh.. Sparkly. XD) Chimmy:*chucks flaming dodgeball at James* Jake:*chucks dodgeball at Owe* Sorry! James:*runs around, running from flaming ball, gtes hit*OWWW! Chris: Nalyd and James are out. Ravioli: *dives out of way of dodgeball, chucks a dodgeball at Heather* Heather: *catches dodgeball, throws it back* Ravioli: *barely dodges it* Chris: From now on, catching the ball counts as being hit. Chimmy:*chucks another flaming ball at Kristi* Jake:*chucks a ball at Dark Phantom* Sorry... Christin: *fails at throwing a dodgeball slightly less badly than before* Ravioli: *easily catches it* Christin: ... *sighs* Chimmy:OH YEAH! RAVI'S OUT! I mean...um...err.... Jake:*facepalms, throws ball at Christian* Sorry... (Sunshine: *facepalm* I thought it meant the person who threw the ball was out... fail. XD) Kristi: *is hit by Chimmy's fireball, starts crying* Ow!! And now my hair is all singed... Heather: *throws a ball at Courtney* Chimmy:Oh yeah! *throws flaming ball at Courtney* Jake:*throws ball at Heather* So-actually, not really. (XD) Heather: *dodges* Archie: *Throws dodgeball at Duncan* Duncan:m *Catches it* Ha! Archie: Darn... Chimmy:*looks around for someone to chuck a flaming ball at, notices Dunky*....*closes eyes, winces, chucks flaming ball at Duncan* Duncan: Oh darn... *Get's hit and flies into the wall* Ouch... Chimmy:*yells out* SORRY!!!! ...*looks at Jake* Jake:*gulps* Chris: Nalyd, Ravioli, Kristi, and Duncan are out for te Gophers. James is out for the Bass. Christin: *gets hit in face by dodgeball* Ow... Chimmy:*chucks flaming ball at Owe* Archie: *throws ball at Oweguy* Take that! CK11: *throws ball at some random direction* Courtney: OW! That was my face! CK11: Sorry... Jake:...looks like it's down to me....*grabs two balls, chucks them at CK and Archie* Chris: Nalyd, Ravioli, Kristi, Duncan, Courtney, and Oweguy are out for the Gophers. James, Chimmy, and Dark Phantom are out for the Bass. (If I'm not mistaken, Oweguy and Dark Phantom have yet to participate...) (CONF) Nalyd: Jake's the last man left... not a good sign... Archie: *Dodges ball and throws another one at Jake* What can I say, I'm a great athlete. James:*cough*showoff*cough* CK11: *catches Jake's ball and throws it back* (Chimmy:Isn't catching a ball mean you're out? 0.o) Jake:*manages to dodge both balls, but CK's barely misses his shoulder* ...crap...*chucks two balls at CK* Chris: CK is out for catching! Jake:*chucks two balls at Archie* Chimmy:*puts the Rocky theme on the radio XD* Ravioli: *watches with limited interest* (Conf.) Christin: *is holding ice pack to face* Oww... I'm okay, really. I'm not the strongest competitor, I admit, but I can take a little hit to the fa- ...I think my nose is bleeding... *faints* (XD) Jake:*is getting pumped up, chucks a ball at Heather* (Also, didn't Christin get hit too? o.O) Chris: Nalyd, Ravioli, Kristi, Duncan, Courtney, and Oweguy are out for the Gophers. James, Chimmy, Christin, Dark Phantom, and CK are out for the Bass. Jake, Archie, and Heather remain. Christin: *still chronically pale due to nosebleed* You can do it, Heather, Archie! Ravioli: Don't you dare screw this up, Jake!!! (XD) Jake:No pressure, I guess....*grabs two balls, chucks a ball at each of the remaining opponents* Chimmy:*bites nails* Heather: *is epically hit by Jake's ball* Chimmy:Ooh. O_O Jake:One left to go! *chucks another ball at Archie* Archie: *Dodges ball and throws one back* You'll never take me alive! Jake:*ducks at last second* You wanna bet? *throws another ball at Archie* Jake:(CONF) My fear of Ravioli is definetly what's keeping me in the game. (XD) Oweguy: *rubbing eye* Ouch. Dark Phantom: That ball couldn't hit me. I'm a ghostly creature. Archie: *gets hit* I guess your right... Chris: Gophers win immunity! Second Vote (Bass) Chris: Cast your votes, Bass. James:*votes Dark Phantom* We needed him and he didn't show up, sorry dude :( Heather: *votes for Dark Phantom* Some help you are. Chimmy:*votes Dark Phantom* Ahaa.....box o cookie dough... :D Archie: *Votes Dark Phantom* Chris: Dark Phantom, adios! Day Three Chat Nalyd: *sits on steps to girls' cabin, waiting for Ravioli* *realizes this is very creeper-ish* *leaves* *sits in mess hall* Jake:(CONF) I still can't believe I won for my team! :D Chimmy:How did I get out again? o.O James:*yawns, walks to mess hall* (Conf.) Ravioli: I can't believe Nalyd. Three days into the camp, and he hasn't even tried to apologize to me? Some boyfriend he is... Christin: *enters mess hall, says quietly* Hi... (Conf.) Christin: I'm hoping if I make some friends, it'll help me last longer in the game. The problem? I'm pretty shy... *long pause* ...okay, I'm so shy that I can barely talk to my own family. B-but I have confidence in myself! ...sort of... Duncan: *Enters mess hall* Stupid camp... Archie: Who wants to play checkers?! Chimmy:*sits next to Christian* Hi, sup? :D Christin: Umm... not much, I guess... (It's not Christian, it's Christin. Like Kristin, but with a Ch instead of a K. Gosh, people! XD) (Chimmy:OK, OK, jeez. XD) Chimmy:*pulls out a random fruit out from nowhere* Want a starfruit? :DDD Christin: ... o__O ... Chimmy:Don't worry, it's good. ^^ (CONF) Nalyd: When Ravioli walks into the mess hall, I'm going to apologize! An intern told me she was quite upset. Oweguy: This camp goes by fast. Archie: Come on! Anyone want to play checkers? Duncan: No! Christin: Um, sure, Archie! Ravioli: *is sitting in the far corner of the mess hall by herself* Chimmy:....*feels bad for Ravi, walks over to her* ...hey. Ravioli: *glares at her* Chimmy:Listen, I know you feel like crap...I had a boyfriend who cheated on me in the 7th grade. Ravioli: ...go away... Chimmy:Sure. Anything you want. *walks away* Ravioli: *glares at nothing in particular* (Conf.) Ravioli: *mocking tone* "Oh, I know how you feel, I've been through what you're going through, blah blah blah..." yeah, right. She's just like my sister. She acts like she knows how I feel and acts like she can make it better, but she can't even begin to comprehend just how crappy things are for me. Everything's just sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows for her. Well, guess what? I don't care. I know that life's about struggling and about not getting what you want, and I can take it. Chimmy:*pokes at food uninterested* Chimmy:(CONF) Those unsettled memories sometimes even give me flashbacks...I hate remembering those. I hate remembering some of my harder times as a child...should I tell her about them? Ravioli: *stares into space* Chimmy:*doodles on paper some of her hard times, including being chased by a rougue gang at age 6, and nearly having her neck slitted by her own foster mother at age 3* CK11: *daydreams about things, including all of his 6-month relationships, then about his sixth-grade crush, then about Lindsay* (If any of you know about my character Savanna, there's my crush right there XD) Nalyd: *sits Next to Ravioli and after three minutes of awkward silence...* I'm sorry. CK11 (conf): *referring to last season* When does "I'm sorry" get you anywhere? Chimmy: (CONF) That's what my ex said after I saw him kissing another girl. I walked out of the house and never looked back....then I broke down crying in the bushes. :| Duncan: Checkmate. Archie: How did you beat me!? Duncan: I got skills. Courtney: This mess hall session is getting nowhere. *headtables* James:Or does it?*grabs glob of food, throws towards Christin*FOOD FIGHT!And, sorry Christin! Archie: Rematch! Duncan: FIne... Jake:...challengeplzthnks? o.O Courtney: Hey, Jake. Come over here for a sec. Jake: Yeah? *walks over to Courtney* Courtney: How does an alliance sound? We could get a couple others, and become the majority! And, if we survive until the merge, we could recruit others like CK and Chimmy! So what do you say? Jake: Guess it depends if we win the challenge or not. Courtney: You've got a point. Challenge Three Chris: You all have to vote on one of the two choices; #Reward challenge today, 2 people go tomorrow #Regular challenge today, regular one tomorrow Nalyd: *votes for reward challenge* (CONF) Nalyd: i need to make sure Ravi gets to stay today so i can finally apologize. Chimmy and Jake: *both vote for reward challenge* CK11: Reward! Courtney: Regular. Duncan: Reward. Archie: Reward. Chris: Okay, today's challenge will be reward, and tomorrow, two people will be voted off. For today's challenge, everyone must climb to the top of this 100 ft rock climbing wall. First person to the top wins reward for their team. Go! Nalyd: *starts climbing* James:*is right behind Nalyd* Nalyd: *shoe falls off while climbing, shoe hits James* Sorry! Wait, no I'm not... *keeps climbing* James:*slips a bit, continues climbing quickly* Nalyd: *continues climbing* James:*is about 45 feet up* Nalyd: *reaches the halfway point* Chris: James and Nalyd are battling it out for the reward! James:*is tied with Nalyd, sarts climbing quicker, is about 60 feet up* Nalyd: *climbs quickly* Oh no you don't! *grabs Jame's foot, pulls down while trying to climb* Chimmy: *is around the 20 feet mark and gaining ground* Jake: *at the same point as Chimmy, slips and falls to 10 feet* Nalyd: *continues climbing, starts to pass James* Chimmy:*falls back to 10 feet* Dangit.... Jake:*passes Chimmy, on way to 20 feet mark* Nalyd: *passes James, continues climbing* Almost there! James:*catches up to Nalyd, passes him, is at the 85 feet mark, quickly climbs* Nalyd: *continues climbing, clings to James' leg* James:*kicks Nalyd in the face, climbs to top*Yeah! Chris: James wins reward! James, per your reward, you get to decide how to rearrange the team's for tomorrow's challenge! Day Four Chat Nalyd: *wakes up, sits outside girls' cabin, waits for Ravioli* James:(CONF)So, I get to rearrange the teams, eh? Well, I gotta pick all the strong people to be on my team*pulls out notebook, crosses out Oweguy*He's not strong, so why pick him? Nalyd: James, can you keep me and Ravioli on a team? Chimmy:*rides in on purple bear* Jake, you must learn I never kid when I talk about bears. >:D Jake: O____O James:*pats Nalyd's back*Sure buddy, you and Ravioli will be on the same team*writes in notebook,"SPLIT THEM UP"* Nalyd: Thanks man, I owe you one. James:Thanks :) Duncan: *Walks into mess hall* I'm bored. Archie: Then do you want to play football? Oweguy: *yawns* Challenge Four Chris: Okay, James, what are the new teams? James:On my team, I will have Nalyd, Chimmy, Ravioli, Archie, CK11, and Jake. Chris: (Wait, nevermind XD, we're gonna do this differently) Pick 6 people for one team, and 6 for the other, with one person leftover. Also, pick which team will become the Gophers/Bass. James:Bass-Nalyd, Chimmy, me, CK11, Ravioli. Gophers- Everyone else except Oweguy Chris: You only picked five people for Bass... (XD) James:Huh? Oh! Archie!(james is clueless :P) Archie: Yeah! I'm a bass! James:Yeah, dude*fistbumps Archie* Oweguy: Hey! Why am I being left out? Duncan: Bass are stupid. Heather: Chris, are we actually going to do a challenge, or not? Oweguy: What team am I on? Duncan: Yeah, when's the challenge. One month later... (Nalyd: Any challenge ideas?) (Chimmy: Two words: Hot pockets. :P JK, comedy?) (Turnertang: How about duck duck goose) Chris: Whoever can come up with an amazing challenge will win immunity for their team! James: Draw a picture of your faorite TDI camper! Nalyd: Paintball! Chimmy: Writing speeches on how awesome Chris is! 8) Jake: Um...baking muffins? O_o Archie: Foosball! Duncan: Wrestling. Oweguy: Eating contest! Chris: Chimmy and the Bass win! Fourth Vote (Gophers) Chris: Vote!